<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And what sort of time do you call this? by Quokkai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345152">And what sort of time do you call this?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quokkai/pseuds/Quokkai'>Quokkai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Humor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, overall wholesomeness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quokkai/pseuds/Quokkai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ms. Luthor, we have your girlfriend."</p><p>"Tell her to be home by 8 or I'm eating her dinner."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>702</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And what sort of time do you call this?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this oneshot is from a tua prompt i saw on instagram but i dont remember who posted it so im sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And you'll be home in time for dinner?" Lena fixes Kara's collar and steps back with an affectionate smile that the blonde returns.</p><p>"Yup! I've got a bit of field research to do today, but it shouldn't take long. I promise to call ahead if it goes long. We still on for takeout and movie night?"</p><p>"Yes, but that's the last one this month," Lena chides, "many more takeout nights and your arteries won't care whether or not you're a superhero."</p><p>Kara grins broadly and pecks her on the cheek before heading for the door. "Love you, Lee. See you tonight!"</p><p> "I love you too, darling." She closes the door with a warm sigh, and heads off to get herself ready for work. It's a blissfully easy day, only one meeting with board members that she considers tolerable. The rest of the day is catching up on emails and repetitive paperwork, and she finds herself nursing a headache and rubbing sore eyes by the time Jess knocks on her door again.</p><p>"I'm headed out for the day, Ms. Luthor. Can I walk you out?" Jess meets Lena's glare with a cheeky grin. Her secretary had certainly gotten much bolder ever since she'd seen Kara successfully pull her out of the office at a reasonable hour that one time. Okay, multiple times. Still, she can't bear the worried eyes when Jess relays Lena's late hours to her girlfriend again. <em>Stupid get-Lena-good-rest tag team. </em></p><p>"Fine." She mutters, beginning to pack up. She can't help but look forward to a long, relaxing evening with her girlfriend, and admires the brilliant sunset-lit sky on her drive home. She makes the call as soon as she gets home, knowing that the local Chinese restaurant needed a good few hours of warning every time Kara wanted a takeout night. Lena reminds herself to leave a big tip for the poor college student that will eventually make their way up to her penthouse laden with far too much takeout.</p><p>It's nearing 7 by the time Lena begins to worry, radio silence from Kara and the DEO. Surely Alex would have called her if a Supergirl emergency had risen. As if on cue, her cell phone rings, the caller ID displaying a picture of herself and Kara, seated together on a park bench after their first date. She picks up.</p><p>"Darling, the food is on its way up, where-"</p><p>"Ms. Luthor, we have your girlfriend." The voice is poorly disguised, and far too cocky.</p><p>Lena's heart rate spikes for a moment, and then settles into exasperation. <em>Field research my ass. </em>Still, she has to make sure. </p><p>"And am I to assume I'm speaking to her fine, capable...human captors?" A pause on the other end.</p><p>"Of course we're human, we don't associate with roaches. Listen, transfer 10 million dollars into the account we send by midnight tonight, or she bites a bullet. Am I clear?"</p><p>Morally inept <em>and </em>xenophobic. Kara would have a blast getting out of this one.</p><p>"Crystal. I'll get right on that. Wouldn't want to anger you and your little guns now, would I?" Lena puts on her best placating tone, perfect for criminals and boardroom members alike.</p><p>"Little? Lady, we're stocked to the brim with the best machine guns on the market. 2500 rounds per minute. Don't even think about mounting a rescue party."</p><p>"Wonderful. One last thing, if I may?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Tell her to be home by 8 or I'm eating her dinner." <em>Click. </em>The doorbell rings and Lena goes to get the door, gratefully pressing multiple bills into a stammering teenage boys hand. She doesn't even bother reading the text that she receives about a bank account number. After painstakingly piling the boxes into the oven and leaving them to stay warm, she turns on the news and settles down to wait.</p><p>It's 8:07 when Kara nearly knocks down the door in her haste to enter, closing it and turning to her with a sheepish, "Honey, I'm home!"</p><p>She simply cocks an eyebrow and turns off the TV. "And what sort of time do you call this?"</p><p>Kara pouts and moves forward to take her hands, looking earnestly into her eyes. "I was just going to follow them around, I swear! But their base of operations happened to be a lead factory, so I-"</p><p>"Decided to get yourself <em>kidnapped</em>?"</p><p>"I made sure they were human and didn't have any sort of alien tech! They've been planning to extort money from local charities and my piece was going to bust their operation wide open!"</p><p>Lena sighs and moves to wrap Kara in a hug. "At least you did it carefully. Thank you for making sure you would be safe."</p><p>She feels rather than hears Kara's returning giggle. "I was listening in on the ransom call. I know you did a little investigating of your own. Thank you for trusting me to handle it. And about dinner..."</p><p>"I ate it." Lena says lightly, head held high.</p><p>Kara smirks. "No you didn't.</p><p>"Of course not." Lena sighs, nodding towards the oven. "You'd have to roll me to bed if I'd eaten your dinner."</p><p>The blonde moves to pull the boxes out of the oven, and Lena goes to set the table. "So how did you get yourself kidnapped? You didn't claim to be their bosses long lost daughter again, did you?"</p><p>"Well, I heard they were short on funds, so if I just <em>happened </em>to walk by proclaiming my love for my billionaire girlfriend Lena Luthor..."</p><p>Lena can't help but laugh. "And they didn't assume I'd murder them gruesomely if you had really been in danger? I thought they knew what the Luthor name meant." She says with more venom in her voice than she means to, and Kara drops the potstickers she's holding to grasp her arm.</p><p>"Hey, stop that! Everyone knows you're doing wonderful things with LCorp now. I'm glad they decided to kidnap me. The Luthor name does <em>not </em>mean death, okay? I didn't let him get away with it, and I won't-"</p><p>She stops herself suddenly, eyes wide. Lena's eyes narrow. "Kara, what did you do your kidnappers?"</p><p>"Nothing! I knocked them out and left. I even replaced the broken handcuffs with unlocked ones so they'd think one of their own messed up. I covered my tracks, isn't that cool?" Lena continues her pointed stare until Kara wilts slightly.</p><p>"The man that called you for the ransom. After you hung up, he laughed about how you didn't even ask for a proof of life or anything. He- He said you were either stupid or just like the rest of the Luthors, a heartless..." Kara stops and sniffles, eyes shiny.</p><p>"A heartless bitch? I've been called much worse, dear. Don't worry about me." Lena lifts a hand to wipe away Kara's tears. "I can handle it."</p><p>But the blonde looks up with so much fire in her eyes that she is taken aback. "No! No one says that about my girlfriend. It was rude, and completely false! So I made him pay."</p><p>Lena's jaw drops. "Oh my god, Kara, you killed him?"</p><p>"What? No! I dangled him over the ocean until he said sorry. And meant it. And then I hand delivered him to the authorities."</p><p>She sighs in relief, curling her hand around Kara's neck and pulls her in for another hug. "I don't know what I did to deserve you. Thank you for believing in me."</p><p>"Always. No matter what." Kara murmurs into her neck, still sniffling.</p><p>Lena pulls back to wipe away her remaining tears. "Hey, no more of that. It's takeout night, remember? Mr Chu's didn't work so hard for us to cry on each other through movie night. Shall we get started?" Kara visibly brightens. "I would never let their efforts go to waste", she proclaims.</p><p>"It was kind of funny how lucky the kidnappers must have felt to have stumbled across Lena Luthor's girlfriend." Kara jokes, as they settle down for the night.</p><p>Lena shrugs. "They made the obvious assumption that I would pay for your safe return. They should have known that my wonderful girlfriend can take care of herself."</p><p>"Crime doesn't pay, kids."</p><p>"Yea, yea. Save it for the PSA's, Supergirl."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look, a supercorp fic! Look, they're not banging their way across town! THIS is what i want supercorp to be canon for! soft moments, acknowledging how they feel for each other! suck on that, writers.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>